Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by aFineMess5
Summary: Karen faces her first Christmas with her stepchildren without Stan. Set in the 4th season, right after Jingle Balls.
1. Chapter 1

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own "Will & Grace." That's quite clear by now. I also don't own the title song, but I'm not really sure who does.

Setting: 4th season, right after "Jingle Balls"

Summary: Karen faces her first Christmas with her stepchildren without Stan.

Author's Note: I know, I actually have chapters! This ended up being a bit too long and while I was going to submit the entire thing at once, a dear friend convinced me otherwise. Linds, this is for you!

Chapter 1

Karen entered the lavish foyer of her manse, her custom heels clacking on the marble floor. She almost wished there were maids she could dismiss; the silence and emptiness was highly disconcerting. Karen sighed and slipped out of her velvet wrap, slinging it over her arm as she ambled up the stairs.

Just as she passed the second landing, she heard a small voice call out, "Karen?" Karen paused, noticing that the sound came from Mason's room. Karen realized that the children needed her more than ever now, what with their father gone, but their conversations were becoming increasingly uncomfortable as they demanded to know when their father was returning.

Karen took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and entered Mason's bedroom. He was lying in his bed with the spaceship comforter pulled up to his chin, the light from the moon making his face look even more angelic.

"You need something, kid?" Karen demanded.

"I…I…krimastee," Mason mumbled.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I was wondering if we were going to have a Christmas tree this year," Mason repeated more clearly. He sat it all in one breath with the air of someone trying to get the worst over with.

Karen softened and stepped closer to his bed. "Oh…oh, sure, honey, we can have a tree this year."

"Will Daddy be able to decorate it with us?" Mason wanted to know.

"I don't think so, honey," Karen answered. "I know he'd like to, but…but I don't think it's possible this year."

Mason nodded. Then, without looking at Karen, he asked, "Will you decorate it with us?"

"Would you want me to?" Karen asked, shocked. Usually she sat in the living room with a martini, watching Stan and the kids decorate a ridiculously large Christmas tree.

Mason nodded again, more eagerly. "Olivia wants you to. She's sad without Daddy."

Karen looked down at her black heels, a sharp contrast to the creamy white of Mason's bedroom carpet. "I think we're all sad without Daddy."

Mason pushed his covers back, reached out, and placed his hand atop Karen's on his mattress. "You shouldn't be sad, too. You're too…you're too pretty to be sad."

Karen smiled, looking over at the young boy. He really did look like Stan, she realized with a start. "You really think I'm pretty, kid?"

"Yeah, I do," Mason replied. "Olivia thinks so, too. Sometimes she takes me into your room and we look at the painting of you and Olivia says she wants one just like yours. But she doesn't think she's pretty enough. I told her she was, but she says she isn't as pretty as you are."

"Well, that's nice of you, Mason. You're a good little brother," Karen told him. "But you should probably get to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Mason pulled his covers back up to his chin and shifted a little to get comfortable in his bed. Karen tweaked his nose and turned, walking out of his bedroom. As the door closed, Karen could hear Mason say softly, "I love you, Karen Mommy."

Karen swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up another flight of stairs to her own empty bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own "Will & Grace." That's quite clear by now. I also don't own the title song, but I'm not really sure who does.

Setting: 4th season, right after "Jingle Balls"

Summary: Without Stan, Karen faces her first Christmas with her stepchildren.

Author's Note: I realize I just posted, but the first chapter was so short that I felt bad. Hope this cures your headache, Lindsey.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Karen stepped out of her bedroom earlier than usual. She wore crisp black trousers, a deep maroon cashmere sweater bedecked with a diamond brooch, and black pumps.

She walked down the flight of stairs to the children's floor, walking up to Olivia's door and knocking abruptly.

"Hold on, Mason, I told you I'd play with you in a minute!" Olivia's annoyed voice called out.

"Olivia, honey, it's me!" Karen responded. Realizing that she rarely visited her stepdaughter's room, she added as an afterthought, "Karen."

Karen heard light footsteps approaching the door until it swung open, revealing a young girl with wild auburn curls and a shocked look upon her face. "Karen?"

"Yeah, honey, who else?" Karen asked. "Come on, get dressed, let's go pick out a Christmas tree!"

"Christmas tree?" Olivia echoed in disbelief. "Why?"

"It's nearly Christmas and our house doesn't look any merrier," Karen said. "And the quickest way to fix that is to get a tree!"

Olivia eyed her stepmother warily. "Have you started celebrating the holidays early?"

Karen laughed. "Oh, honey, of course. Now let's go get a tree!"

Hearing the conversation and wanting to be a part of it, Mason barreled down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of his sister and stepmother. "Are we going to get a tree?"

"Not if you two don't hurry it up and get dressed!" Karen exclaimed. "Now scram!"

Mason and Olivia stared at each other, silently asserting that Karen was, indeed, serious. The next moment, each child was gone to get dressed.

Karen smiled, satisfied.

* * *

"I like the big one," Mason declared, pointing to a Christmas tree.

"That's _too_ big," Olivia decided. "I think this one is better."

"But that's too small, Livvy," Mason exclaimed. "What about that one?"

"Mason, you idiot, how would we even reach the top?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Um, a ladder, maybe?" Mason retorted sarcastically.

"Do we even have a ladder?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we do. What kind of family doesn't have a ladder?" Mason asked.

"The kind that has kids stupid enough to want the biggest tree in the lot," Olivia shot back.

As the argument wore on, Karen was beginning to seriously regret taking the kids tree shopping. They couldn't decide on any one tree and whenever they got close, one always managed to find a fault. Karen wondered if she could surreptitiously locate her flask.

"Mason, we aren't getting anywhere with this," Olivia, the voice of reason, spoke. "Why don't we let Karen decide?"

Mason thought about this and decided that it had its merits. "Ok."

"Karen, you get to decide which tree we get," Olivia told her stepmother.

"Um, all right," Karen said, hugging her mink closer to her body. She glanced at the trees surrounding her, finding that they all looked alike. Finally, she found a tall, fat tree. The needles weren't too sharp but it looked as if it could hold up some of the heavier Walker family ornaments. "I like this one."

"Really? It's kind of fat," Olivia remarked.

Karen smiled, thinking of Stan. "I like fat things."

Olivia and Mason giggled as Karen motioned to one of the workers. "We'll take this one," she said.

* * *

"Well, kiddies, since the tree isn't going to be here until later this afternoon, why don't you go into the storage basement and get the ornaments?" Karen suggested.

Olivia and Mason glanced at each other, neither eager to plunge into the depths of their dusty, cobweb-filled basement.

"Um, all right. Why don't you come with us?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I would, honey, but I've…ah…I've got things to do," Karen said. Olivia shrugged and grabbed onto Mason's arm, dragging him toward the elevator while Karen went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I don't think you remember who you're talking to," Karen exclaimed into the phone moments later.

"I realize who you are, Mrs. Walker, and I would love to help-"

"Well, good! You'll have it ready by Monday, then?" Karen asked.

"Mrs. Walker, Monday is Christmas Eve."

"Of course it is, silly! Why would I want the present to be ready anytime after Christmas?" Karen asked, laughing.

"Mrs. Walker, we have a great deal to finish by then-"

"I see where you're going with this," Karen said. "What are you doing, what are you talking, what are your terms?"

"I don't have any terms, Mrs. Walker. I'm just trying to say that-"

"How many Benjamins is this going to cost me?" Karen asked.

"B-benjamins?"

"Yes. Benjamins. As in one-hundred dollar bills," Karen explained slowly as though explaining this concept to one who didn't understand money.

"Mrs. Walker, this is not about money, this is about time-"

"Time is money, my friend, and I haven't got much time!" Karen exclaimed. She paused. "But I have a lot of money. Now that's ironic."

"Very, Mrs. Walker, but-"

"Bah bah bah!" Karen interrupted. "Now, I am willing to double the original price."

"Double?"

"Yes, double," Karen confirmed.

"I see. We'll have it ready by Monday, Mrs. Walker."

Karen smiled. "That's more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 or 2.

Author's Note: I realize it isn't nearly as exciting when I keep posting chapters, one after the other, but the reviews are just addicting. And you know, if Linds doesn't have a headache, there's no reason she can't keep writing, too. So it's all pretty selfish at this point. Anyhow, thanks to the readers, you'll never know how much these reviews are appreciated! Pam, Linds, and the anonymous reviewer…I love you all!

Chapter 3

"Liv?" Mason asked.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied, breathless. She placed another box of ornaments atop the pile that was nearly taller than Mason.

"What should we get Karen for Christmas?" Mason questioned, idly organizing the pile of boxes.

"I don't know, Mason, she already has everything," Olivia said.

"Not everything," Mason said quietly.

"What do you mean? She's got diamonds, furs, jewels, money, clothes that haven't even been released to the public yet. What doesn't she have?" Olivia asked her brother.

"I don't know. I heard her talking to Rosie the other day. She was saying that the one thing she wanted this year for Christmas, she couldn't have," Mason explained. "Then she walked away and I think she started crying."

Olivia looked at her brother. "What do you think it could be?"

Mason shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe…maybe we can figure it out, and then get it for her!"

"We should!" Olivia agreed, eyes sparkling at the idea of embarking on a new adventure. "Let's take these upstairs and then go talk to Rosie, I'm sure she can help us."

Mason nodded eagerly. He picked up several boxes and carefully made his way back to the service elevator.

* * *

Olivia and Mason approached the servant's quarters hesitantly, unsure of where Rosario actually was. But as soon as they heard the hiss of the iron and the dulcet tones of Rosario's El Salvadoran tunes, they were confident that they'd found their way.

"Rosario?" Olivia asked carefully, not wanting to startle their favorite housekeeper.

"Oh, niños! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rosario asked, delighted that the children had come to visit her.

"Rosie, we have a question," Olivia said.

Rosario set down the iron and turned to face the children fully. "Yes?"

"Well, Mason and I were talking and we realized that we don't know what to get Karen for Christmas," Olivia explained. "We figured that since she talks to you so much, you might know what she'd want."

Rosario smiled at the two children. "Oh, hijos, I don't think Miss Karen expects you two to get her anything."

"But we want to, Rosie," Mason said. "She took us out today to get a tree and she's going to help us decorate it later." Rosario's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't heard anything about this.

"Yeah, she's being really nice about Christmas," Olivia said. "So we want to get her something nice. Something she really, really wants." Olivia didn't want to bring up the conversation Mason had overheard. She didn't want Rosario to think she was being too nosy.

"I'm sure Miss Karen will like whatever you get her," Rosario assured them.

"No, Rosie, we really don't know what to get her," Olivia urged. "She's already got so much, but we want her to really like our gift."

Rosario sighed. "I'm sure Miss Karen wouldn't want you children to spend money on her."

"Money isn't an issue, Rosie," Olivia said impatiently. "I think it's pretty clear that our family isn't short on funds."

Rosario smiled. Olivia was quickly turning into a tiny version of Karen. It scared the hell out of her. "Well, I'm sorry, children, but I can't think of anything. Maybe you could call Jack or Grace for ideas?"

Olivia, too, sighed. It seemed that it was also clear that Rosario wasn't going to spill on what Karen really wanted this year. Maybe Jack or Grace or even Will would have an idea. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Rosie!" Olivia grabbed onto Mason's hand and took him back into the foyer.

Mason wrenched his hand away from his sister's. "Olivia, what are you doing? Rosario knows what Karen wants, why didn't you ask you?"

"She obviously didn't want to tell us!" Olivia said. "And we can't go poking around too much, we don't want Karen to know what we're doing."

"Oh, right," Mason said, nodding. Then he paused. "Why?"

Olivia sighed. It was so difficult being the wise child. "Because we don't want Karen to know we're getting her anything! We want to surprise her! And we don't want anyone to know you've been spying on them. If we're figured out, we won't be able to do it anymore, and I've got a feeling that's the only way we're going to figure out what Karen wants."

* * *

After Rosario announced over the intercom that lunch was ready, Karen was the first to reach the dining area.

"Afternoon, Rosiola," Karen greeted. Before Rosario could return the greeting, Karen continued, "Hey, listen. I'm in a bit of pickle. I don't know what to get Mason for Christmas."

Rosario paused. First Mason and Olivia wanted to get Karen a gift; now Karen wanted to get Mason a gift? This was _not_ the typical New York society family, that's for sure. "You know there's two, Miss Karen. Mason and Olivia."

Karen laughed. "Oh, Rosie, you're a prize. I mean, sure, you're a prize from one of the twenty-five cent vending machines in a sleazy bar, but a prize nonetheless!"

"The only reason they're sleazy bars is because you're there, you drunken hussy. Otherwise they'd just be regular bars," Rosario returned. Ok, so it wasn't her best; Karen had really thrown her off with her request for Christmas present suggestions.

Karen smiled. "That was a little weak, Rosie. Anyhow, of course I know there are two! I've already ordered Olivia's present. I don't know what to get Mason."

"You remembered their names _and_ you want to get them presents?" Rosario said incredulously. "Did you take two bottles of pills this morning instead of your usual one?"

Karen sighed. "Ro-Ro, I'm cutting it short on time. Would you just tell me what he'd like for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Miss Karen," Rosario responded.

"The kids already have everything," Karen said. "There isn't a new game that isn't coming out for a couple of months that I could get him, is there?"

Rosario shook her head. "I don't think so, Miss Karen."

"Well, I don't know what to do," Karen said, flopping into a chair.

Rosario was spared from further interrogation by Mason and Olivia entering the room. As she placed the lunch plates in front of each of them, she sadly ruminated that what each of them truly needed this year was something they couldn't receive.

* * *

"Mason, I have an idea," Olivia declared, entering Mason's bedroom. Mason set the game controller aside and looked at his big sister.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, the tree isn't here yet," Olivia said. "It probably won't be here for a while, so that'll give us time to go visit Grace and Will. We could ask them what Karen would want."

"How are we supposed to get there? I don't have enough money to pay for a taxi."

Olivia looked at her brother. "We're the Walker children. We're going to take the limo!"

"Do you think Driver would let us leave without telling Karen where we're going?" Mason asked.

"You think too much," Olivia decided.

"That's funny. You tell me I'm a moron all the other times," Mason told her.

"You're an over-thinking moron," Olivia clarified. "That's the worst kind."

"Shut up, Liv," Mason said. "Come on, let's go to Will and Grace's before the tree gets here and everybody realizes what we're doing."

Mason and Olivia crept down the hall, hurried down the stairs, and snuck out of the foyer before anybody noticed. They took the elevator down to the lobby and greeted Driver, asking that he take them to Will and Grace's apartment. He gave them a strange look before agreeing, opening the back door and letting them in.

Due to holiday traffic, they didn't arrive at Will and Grace's for another half hour. Olivia asked Driver to wait, as they would only be a few minutes, while Mason rang the security buzzer.

"Who is it?" Will's voice asked confusedly.

"It's Mason and Olivia," Mason replied. "Walker," he added.

"Oh! Well…come on up, then!" Will said. The doorman opened the door and nodded as the children entered the lobby. They rode the elevator up to the ninth floor and walked to Will's apartment. The door was already open and they stepped inside.

"Hi, Will, hi, Grace," Olivia greeted, waving at each in turn.

"Mason! Olivia! What…what are you doing here?" Grace asked, obviously thinking she was effectively masking her surprise.

Olivia smiled. "We were wondering if you could help us. We don't know what to get Karen for Christmas."

Will and Grace stared at the children, mouths open.

"You…you want to get Karen something for Christmas?" Will asked.

Olivia sighed. She was getting a little sick of everybody being so shocked. "Yes! Karen's our stepmother and we care about her and we want to get her something nice for Christmas!"

"Well, of course you do!" Grace said, sensing the child's impatient distress. She sat on the couch and motioned for Olivia and Mason to do the same. "Well, do you have any idea of what Karen would like?"

Mason shook his head. "She has everything."

"True," Grace granted. "But I'm sure there's a nice sweater at Barney's she'd like."

"That's what someone who doesn't know her very well would get her," Olivia said. "That's the kind of gift you give someone when you don't really want to get them anything but you know you have to. So you buy them a sweater."

"Of course," Will said with a strained smile. He grabbed Grace's gift from under their tiny Christmas tree and chucked it into his bedroom. "You're completely right."

Meanwhile, Grace bit her lip, reminding herself to get something else for Will. "Yeah, you're better off not getting Karen clothes for Christmas. Have you considered jewelry?"

"She only likes the jewelry my dad buys for her," Olivia pointed out.

The thought of Stan lit a light bulb in Grace's head. "You know, I think the only thing Karen wants is-"

Will knew where she was going with this; as Mason and Olivia looked interestedly at Grace, Will shook his head vigorously and signaled for her to not say anything else. The kids didn't need to be reminded of their father's absence.

"-to be with you kids on Christmas," Grace finished lamely.

Mason and Olivia deflated.

"You know, Christmas can be a very materialistic time of year," Will continued with Grace's stream of thought. "The real things that matter are often overlooked. Christmas is about love and family and togetherness. I'm sure Karen would be happy to just spend some time with you."

Grace looked at Will with tear-filled eyes. "That was beautiful."

Olivia shook her head. "That's true, Will, but a good present can also show someone how much they mean to you. We want to do that for Karen."

Will nodded. "I understand, Olivia, and I'm sorry we can't think of anything. I wish we could help."

"Well, what did you guys get for her?" Olivia asked.

"A bottle of-" Will cut himself off. "Ah, perfume. A bottle of perfume."

Olivia looked at him knowingly. "Well, I don't think Mason and I could pick out the right bottle of _perfume_ for Karen."

Will smiled.

"Perfume? Will, I thought you got Karen some-" Grace began. Will gestured wildly at Mason and Olivia. "_Oh_. Perfume. Right. Karen loves that perfume."

Olivia sighed dejectedly. She didn't think they'd ever discover what Karen really wanted this year. She had a feeling that Grace knew and had been about to tell her, just as Rosario had.

"Well, thanks," Olivia said, standing up. "We'd better get back home. Our Christmas tree should be arriving soon."

"Christmas tree?" Grace echoed. "Karen Walker purchased a Christmas tree?"

Mason nodded with a smile.

"Maybe Scrooge was visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past last night," Will suggested.

"Maybe," Grace agreed. They walked Olivia and Mason to the elevator, giving each a hug before they departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 or 2.

Author's Note: Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 4

Mason and Olivia arrived home and entered the foyer unnoticed. They walked into the large first-floor living room and spotted the empty space where their Christmas tree would soon be placed. Soon after, piles and piles of brightly wrapped presents would be placed underneath the ornament-filled branches. Olivia felt herself fill with fury when she thought of Karen's pile; every year, it was dismally small.

"Mason, we have to think of something," Olivia declared. "Karen has had a rough year and I want her to get a present she'll absolutely love."

Mason nodded in agreement. "We still have a couple of days until Christmas."

Olivia nodded as well. She jumped when the intercom buzzed, signaling the arrival of their Christmas tree. "Karen! Rosario! The tree's here!" she called out.

Within minutes, the foyer and living room were filled with the sounds of needles scraping the walls and floor, grunts from the movers, screeches from Karen, and laughs from Rosario. It wasn't easy, but within half an hour the tree was set up between the bay window and the large stone fireplace. Karen tipped the movers generously and poked Rosario until she got out the sweeper and vacuumed up the extra needles.

"So, kiddies, let's get decorating!" Karen exclaimed.

Olivia and Mason were soon wrapped up in the spirit of the holidays. With Karen's helpful eye, Olivia and Mason decorated the tree with precision. White lights and satin ribbons went on first, then the family ornaments (including Karen's favorites: mini-bottles of her favorite liquors), and finally the tinsel.

"We have to put the star on top," Mason said, holding up the large, sparkling, golden star. It was hideously gaudy but it was decidedly not a Walker Christmas tree without it. Karen, Olivia, and Mason's heads slowly traveled up the tree until it reached the top.

"How are we going to reach it?" Olivia asked, echoing the thoughts of the other two.

"Rosie!" Karen called out. Moments later, Rosario entered the living room with a scowl. Her usually pristine maid's outfit was covered in pine needles and Karen spied some in her hair as well.

"What do you want, lady?" Rosario asked, holding back some of her favorite insults. She didn't want to upset the children.

"Rosie, we can't reach the top of the tree to put the star on it," Karen complained.

"How'd you get the lights and ribbon and tinsel up there, then?" Rosario asked snappishly.

"We just tossed it up there and hoped it stayed," Karen said. "Worked pretty good, didn't it? Now come on, Rosie, let one of the kids stand on your shoulders."

"Oh, no," Rosario replied. "You can just toss the star up there and hope it stays, too."

"No!" Olivia, Mason, and Karen objected loudly.

"It could break," Mason pointed out.

"Please, Ro-Ro?" Karen asked, pouting obscenely.

"Listen, lady, I've got a bad neck," Rosario told her.

"So? You've got bad legs, too, but you can still walk, can't you?" Karen said.

Rosario looked at her strangely. "There's nothing wrong with my legs."

Karen glanced at Rosario's stocking-covered calves. "Whatever you say."

Rosario glared at her. "I'll get the ladder," she grumbled. She returned several minutes later, hoisting the ladder on her shoulder. She propped it against the tree, ensuring its stability. She turned and faced the family, who were all watching her expectantly. "I'm afraid of heights."

Karen rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "I'll do it." She walked over to the ladder and grabbed on, intending to take the first step.

"I'd take off your heels, Miss Karen," Rosario suggested.

"What, and let me come back down and find them missing? I don't think so, my little enchilada!" Karen retorted. She kept the star securely in her right hand while she slowly ascended the ladder. She reached the top and carefully reached over to place the star on the tree. She leaned back after her task was accomplished and surveyed the tree.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Karen asked. She felt the ladder jut out a little from beneath her and instinctively grabbed onto a tree branch to steady herself. "Rosario, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything, Miss Karen," Rosario replied. "Be careful, this ladder is old!"

"Oh, now you tell me!" Karen snapped. The ladder wobbled a bit more and Karen tightened her grip on the tree branch. Suddenly, however, the tree branch snapped and Karen lost her balance. The ladder went one way, Karen went the other, and seconds later Karen found herself sprawled on top of her maid.

"Karen! Rosario! Are you all right?" Olivia asked.

Karen let out a noise quite similar to an angry growl and pushed herself up. Rosario stood, too, and the two began one of their infamous shouting matches. Olivia and Mason inched out of the room until the coast was relatively clear; then they took off to the respective solitude of their rooms.

Karen sighed when their "fight" was over. "You all right, Rosie?"

"I'm fine. Did you hurt yourself in the fall, Miss Karen?" Rosario asked.

"Falling on top of my Mexican servant wasn't on top of my list of things to do, but I'll survive," Karen replied.

"I'm from El Salvador!"

"You say potato, I say poverty-stricken, Spanish-speaking country," Karen said, waving Rosario's comment off. "How does the tree look?"

"It looks lovely, Miss Karen," Rosario replied.

Karen ran an appraising hand over one of the branches. "Do you think…do you think Stan would like it?"

Rosario smiled sadly. "He'd love it, Miss Karen. He always loves everything you do."

Karen nodded quietly and continued stroking the tree.

"Are you going to take the children to visit him before Christmas?" Rosario asked boldly.

Karen froze. She'd been wondering when this was going to come up. The children hadn't asked her yet; she imagined they were too frightened. "I…I'm not sure."

"I think you should. They should see their father before Christmas," Rosario said.

Karen nodded slowly. "But do you really think they should see their father with a thick sheet of Plexiglas between them?"

"The kids are stronger than you give them credit for," Rosario replied simply. "You asked what Mason would want for Christmas; I think it's his father."

"Well, if I'd wanted your advice, I would have asked for it!" Karen exclaimed loudly, attempting to hide the slight waver in her voice and completely ignoring the irony in her statement. "Why don't you just mind your own business? The next time I need help making a quesadilla, I'll be sure to give you a call!" Karen stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to her floor.

Rosario shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Mason and Olivia didn't attempt to speak with Karen for the rest of the night. They'd heard her storm up to her wing minutes after they'd left the living room and suspected that her argument with Rosario went a little worse than most did. It was to be expected among family; the kids didn't think anything else of it.

Though the following day was Saturday, Karen left early claiming Grace needed her help. Olivia and Mason took this opportunity to do some well-intentioned spying in the master bedroom.

"I don't feel like we should be doing this," Mason said unsurely.

"Probably because we shouldn't," Olivia hissed. "But be quiet or else we're going to get caught." When Mason passed the threshold, Olivia hurriedly closed the door. It took her a moment to get her bearings; it always overwhelmed her how huge her parents' bedroom was. She supposed it must seem even bigger now without her dad around.

"Now just be careful and try not to make it look like anyone's been in here," Olivia advised quietly. They slowly moved into the room and Olivia paused near the enormous painting of Karen. It always took her breath away; she adored the painting. Karen looked so stunning but what captivated Olivia most was the look in her eyes; Karen looked so happy. That sparkle had diminished slightly in the past couple of months.

"Stop drooling over that painting and look around so we can get out of here," Mason urged his older sister.

Olivia sighed and approached Karen's dressing room, adjacent to Karen's monstrous closet. She walked over to Karen's large vanity, covered in every type of makeup and perfume available to those who could afford it. Olivia pulled open every drawer until she reached the last one. It seemed reluctant to open and when Olivia finally pried it open, she saw why: it was stuffed full of papers and photographs and various bric-a-brac.

"Hey, Mase," Olivia called out. "Come here."

Mason entered Karen's dressing room and kneeled down next to his sister. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm not sure," Olivia replied, her brow furrowing. "Look at all this stuff. I didn't think Karen was so sentimental."

Mason didn't have enough patience to deal with details. His eyes skimmed over the various items Olivia had pulled out of the drawer. "What is it?"

"A bunch of stuff from when Daddy first met Karen, I think," Olivia said. "There are a bunch of pictures and even some letters and stuff."

"Livvy, I think this is personal stuff," Mason said uncomfortably. "I don't think Karen would like it if she knew we'd gone through her things."

Olivia's motions slowed down as she skimmed through a letter in Karen's loopy, distinctly feminine handwriting. "Mason, I think I know what Karen wants for Christmas."

Mason's expression picked up noticeably. "That's awesome, we can stop worrying so much. What is it?"

Olivia sighed and set the letter down. "Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 5

Olivia's motions slowed down as she skimmed through a letter in Karen's loopy,distinctly feminine handwriting. "Mason, I think I know what Karen wants for Christmas."

Mason's expression picked up noticeably. "That's awesome, we can stop worrying so much. What is it?"

Olivia sighed and set the letter down. "Dad."

Mason shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands. "But, Liv, I don't think Dad is coming home in time for Christmas."

"I know that," Olivia snapped. "But I think that's what she and Rosario were talking about. That's probably what Grace was going to tell us before Will stopped her." Olivia put her head in her hands. "We're never going to get Karen a good present."

Mason placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We will." Mason was surprised to feel that Olivia's shoulders were shaking. "Liv?"

Olivia's head shot up and Mason could see tears sliding down her cheeks. "This isn't fair, Mason! I miss Daddy! And you know Karen does, too, that's why she's so upset all the time!"

"I miss him, too," Mason said quietly.

"But I'm so mad at him! Why'd he have to do all that stuff with his money? He never should have done it. Then he wouldn't have gotten in trouble!" Olivia cried, fruitlessly wiping at the tears coursing down her face.

"I don't know why he did it," Mason admitted. "I don't even really get what he did. But I don't think he needs us to be mad at him now."

Olivia nodded, sniffling. "I just wish he could be home right now. I wish we could all be together on Christmas."

"I do, too," Mason agreed.

Elsewhere in the manse, Rosario turned off the intercom and shook her head sadly.

* * *

Karen walked slowly down the salt-covered sidewalks of Manhattan, alone. She'd lied to everyone in the house, saying Grace needed her help at the office. Karen had really just wanted to get out of the manse and think things over. Of course, along the way, Karen had wandered down Fifth Avenue and done a bit of Christmas shopping.

She'd purchased Jack a set of cashmere pajamas, a promise of a lengthy spa weekend, and leather pants; Grace had told her that she'd heard him praying to Santa Claus and asking for a pair of leather pants. Grace had been a bit more difficult; Karen had a feeling that a dozen shares of GE weren't going to cut it this year. She'd tried to get into Grace's mindset to pick out an outfit or two, but all of the crazy patterns and synthetic fabrics had given her a monstrous headache. Karen had settled for a large gift certificate to Barney's, a book on interior design, and a large gift basket from Godiva. If Grace had been difficult, Will was impossible. His fashion sense was admittedly more palatable for Karen, but she felt a sweater was too impersonal. Karen eventually decided on some modern decorations for his still sparse-looking office. She didn't feel it was enough, but she had no idea what else to do.

Then came the even tougher people: Mason and Stan. She knew she'd eventually think of something for Mason, but Stan? What was she to do? She didn't want to give him anything too expensive to keep in the prison, but she didn't want her husband to think she'd forgotten him.

Karen was determined to make this Christmas a good one because she could already tell it was going to be one of the worst. She knew the kids needed to see their father and she also knew that Stan needed to see his children. Karen didn't even visit him as much as she should; she hated seeing him there.

It enraged her to think that Stan had gotten caught the first time he'd done something illegal when she could easily name twenty people who participated in much worse financial activities on a day-to-day basis. Karen knew that it was warped logic that caused her to feel that way, but she didn't care. Her husband was in jail when many more deserving people were still freely engaging in less-than-pure pastimes. Her husband couldn't be with his wife and children on Christmas and yet a certain senator Karen had lunched with the other day had done so much insider trading it was as if he'd invented it himself.

Karen simply shook her head and deposited her many bags in the limo, promising Driver that she'd return shortly. Karen continued on her trek down Fifth Avenue, racking her brain for an inkling as to what Mason might want for Christmas.

* * *

Karen arrived back at the manse hours later. She'd purchased more gifts for other nameless, faceless people she knew she must send gifts to. She walked up the stairs and paused once more on the landing for the second floor. Mason's bedroom door was open just a crack and Karen inched closer. To her surprise, she saw him kneeling at the side of his bed, his chubby little hands clasped together over his comforter.

"God, I know I don't have the right to ask for much," Mason began. "My family has been blessed with many things. But lately, things have been a little tough and I need Your help. My daddy's in prison and they don't know when he's going to get out. What he did was wrong, I know, but it isn't like he killed someone or hurt anybody. So if there's any way You could get him back here for Christmas, I would really appreciate it." Mason cleared his throat and paused, carefully choosing his next words, completely unaware that he was being watched by his increasingly emotional stepmother.

"But if You can't get my daddy back here, could You maybe help Karen and Olivia deal with this? I saw Olivia cry today and it makes me sad when she does that. I don't think I've ever seen Karen cry but I can tell I wouldn't like it, either.

"I promise I won't ask for anything again if You bring my daddy back home. Or help Olivia and Karen be happy again. Olivia is my sister and Karen is practically my mommy and I don't like it when they're upset. Amen," Mason finished. He then climbed into bed and turned off his light.

Karen stepped away from his bedroom door, touched by how selfless and intelligent her stepson was.

* * *

"Gosh, couldn't you just cry when Mason and Olivia were here yesterday?" Grace asked Will as they settled into the small couch in front of their television set.

Will nodded. "I can't get over how much they really care about Karen. She seemed more like Mommie Dearest than…mommy dearest."

Grace shrugged. "You know you can't really believe what Karen says. She always acted indifferent toward Stan but when she thought he was cheating on her a couple of years ago, she really lost it."

"She was a wreck when they took Stan away to prison, too," Will pointed out.

"I just feel so awful for her," Grace said. "I can't even imagine how horrible this Christmas is going to be without Stan."

Will nodded and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"What what?" Will asked, his poker face intact once more.

"What was that smirk for?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"What smirk? That was a grimace, your breath is horrible. Go pop a Tic-Tac, Miss Garlic," Will replied. Grace blew into her cupped palm and winced when she smelled her own breath.

"Gosh, you're right," Grace said, jumping off of the couch and jogging into the bathroom.

Will breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Author's Note: So I realize that this was probably the most boring, insignificant chapter ever. I promise that chapter 6 will be, if anything, longer. I'm just so hopped up on Pam's reviews that I can't wait for more. :o) 


	6. Chapter 6

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend passed without much incident. Karen avoided the rest of the family, including Rosario. Mason and Olivia spent as much time together as they could without bickering; the clock was quickly winding down and they hadn't gotten Karen anything for Christmas.

Monday morning was Christmas Eve. Instead of waking up in excited anticipation of the following two days, Olivia awoke in a cold sweat, terrified that Karen didn't yet have a present under the tree.

As Olivia dressed for the day, Mason knocked on her bedroom door. Olivia called out for whoever it was to enter just as she pulled her auburn locks out from neck of her sweater.

"Morning, Mason," Olivia greeted.

"Hi," Mason said. Olivia noticed his strange tone and looked at him. He had the same pinched look he got whenever he was excited.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I think I know what we can give Karen for Christmas," Mason said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Well, what is it?"

Mason walked back to Olivia's bedroom door and shut it, quietly explaining his plan to his sister.

Instead of looking relieved, Olivia's brow furrowed further. "Could it be finished by tomorrow morning?"

"How hard can it be?" Mason questioned. "We'd just have to go to the store."

"The stores close early today," Olivia reminded him. "We'd better get moving."

* * *

Karen jumped as her cell phone started playing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"Good Lord, who put this on my phone?" Karen wondered aloud. Then her eyes narrowed. "Rosario." Pushing thoughts of her maid to the back of her mind, Karen flipped open her phone. "Karen Walker."

"Mrs. Walker, it's all ready," the voice on the other end said. "Would you like to come pick it up or would you rather us deliver it?"

Karen thought for a moment. "No, I'll come pick it up. Thanks!" Without waiting for a reply, Karen snapped her phone shut. No sooner had she shut it than she heard all about Rudolph and his very shiny nose. Karen opened her phone once more. "Karen Walker."

"Mrs. Walker, it's all ready," the voice on the other end said.

_Déjà vu_, Karen thought. It was oddly disconcerting.

"Mrs. Walker? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes, honey, sorry," Karen replied. "It's ready? Wonderful. I'll be by later to pick it up." Once more, without hearing a response, Karen ended the call and tossed her phone aside.

She leaped off of her bed and traipsed into her closet, grabbing her long mink. She wrapped it around herself, stepped into her pumps, slid her phone into her purse, and exited her bedroom.

* * *

By the time the family had gathered for their Christmas Eve dinner in the dining room, each had their Christmas gifts for everybody else, tucked away safely in their respective rooms. Karen pushed the gourmet food around her plate, vaguely noticing that Cook overdid himself tonight. She felt Rosario's eyes on her and Karen sighed, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer.

"So, kids," Karen opened. Mason and Olivia looked up at their stepmother. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"It usually follows Christmas Eve, Miss Karen," Rosario remarked, trying to keep Karen from beating around the bush.

Karen glared at her. "Well, there's no sense in waiting. Would you like to visit your father tomorrow?"

Olivia froze and dropped her utensils on her plate with a clatter that echoed throughout the large room. She dimly wondered why such a small family needed such a large dining room. Mason, however, nodded.

"I'd like to see him," he replied quietly. He turned to his sister. "Liv? What about you?"

"Um…s-sure," Olivia said.

"If either of you don't want to," Karen began, "you shouldn't feel obligated. I'm going to visit him tomorrow and I thought I'd extend the invitation to you."

"No, we-we want to go," Olivia assured her, more certainly this time.

"Good. So, listen, we'll wake up tomorrow, open presents, then go visit your father," Karen said. "How does that sound?" Without waiting for a reply, Karen barreled on with, "Oh, and I think Jack, Will, and Grace want to stop by after."

"It sounds like fun, Karen," Olivia replied.

"Don't get so excited, Curly Sue, your hair might frizz up," Karen teased lightly. She knew the prospect of seeing their father was daunting and overwhelming and probably a subject Karen should have broached a bit sooner than the day before. After her little altercation with Rosie, Karen realized that these kids had been through a great deal and were stronger than most gave them credit for. Karen now recognized it and didn't wish to waste her time treating them like…well, like the children they technically were.

"Listen, honey, I was thinking you could wear that red dress your father loves," Karen suggested to Olivia. "You…you look very pretty in it."

Rosario's eyes widened. Karen was giving compliments? Oh, what the holidays did to people. But she smiled sweetly at her employer, proud of how good she was with the children.

Olivia beamed in return, not bothering to tell Karen that she'd been spending the last few moments trying to remember where the dress was in her closet. "Thanks, Karen. That's a good idea."

"And Mason, you could wear that tie you have," Karen said. "Oh, honey, you know, the navy blue one your father has? He used to tell me how proud he felt when he saw you wearing it."

Mason grinned. "I'll wear it."

Now the family began to eat with vigor, eagerly anticipating their visit to see Stan the next day.

* * *

Olivia sat at the breakfast nook, which still coincidentally happened to be larger than Will and Grace's apartment, and smoothed the skirt of her red dress. It was one of the most expensive pieces of clothing she owned and Olivia adored it. The story, according to Karen, is that her father actually picked it out, but Olivia still thought that Karen had. Regardless, she loved the dress and it made her father happy when she wore it.

Mason entered the room, looking startlingly similar to Stan as he pulled on his necktie to loosen it.

"Merry Christmas, Mason. You look nice," Olivia offered.

"Merry Christmas, Liv. You, too," Mason muttered in response. He sat down on the other side of the round table. "I know Dad likes it when I wear this, but the minute we get back, I'm taking it off."

Olivia smiled. "I'm so excited to see Daddy. When's Karen coming down so we can eat, open our presents, and leave?"

Mason shrugged. "It was pretty quiet upstairs, from what I could tell."

"That means she's still getting ready," Olivia said. "This could take a while."

* * *

Olivia didn't know how right she was. Karen stood in the middle of her enormous closet, wrapped in a black silk robe. She glanced around her closet helplessly.

"Rosario!" Karen called out shrilly. Karen tapped her foot while she waited for her maid to turn up. Minutes later, Rosario came huffing in. "What took you so long?"

"Woman, I was on the first floor, in the kitchen, helping Cook get ready for dinner," Rosario said, trying to catch her breath. "And I still heard you."

Karen smiled. "That's my Rosie. Always prepared."

"So, what do you need, mamí?" Rosario asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know what to wear," Karen said.

"You've got Chanel, Versace, YSL, Carolina Herrera, and you say you don't know what to wear?" Rosario asked in disbelief.

"That's easy for you to say. The only question you need to ask yourself in the morning is: do I wear my 'Members Only' jacket or not?" Karen retorted.

"I'm going to ignore that because it's Christmas," Rosario replied kindly. "But if it weren't Christmas, you can bet your drunken ass I'd say that the only question you need to ask yourself in the morning is: Stoli or Grey Goose?"

Karen smiled and pat Rosario fondly on the shoulder. "Oh, Rosiola. I love ya."

Rosario stepped forward into Karen's closet and motioned towards Karen's velvet trousers. "How about these?"

Karen wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I want to look nicer than that."

Rosario walked to the other side of the closet and pointed at Karen's low-cut, shimmering black gown.

Karen shook her head again. "I don't want to look _that_ nice and drive Stanley wild. This isn't a conjugal visit."

Rosario suggested more than a dozen outfits and when Karen promptly turned down each one, Rosario threw her hands into the air and stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath about rich white women.

Karen cocked her head to the side and surveyed her closet slowly, hoping inspiration would come. And come it did, in the form of a clingy Chanel dress with long sleeves and a deep v-neck in the front and back. She chose her Chanel sling backs as well, along with her large, square-cut diamond studs in her ears and a diamond drop around her delicate neck.

Of course, Karen wanted to look nice for her husband, but another, smaller part of her wanted to slowly drive Stanley crazy so he wished he was out of prison as much as she did. The sadistic side of her personality (the one most saw) wanted to make Stan pay for being in prison during Christmas. She missed him so much and his everyday absence caused her an indescribable amount of pain. There was a throbbing ache where her heart should have been and instead of admitting to the pain and dealing with it, Karen made a deal with herself to trade the pain for anger and resentment. Rather, she'd bargained with herself to appear angry and resentful in front of everyone but silently harbor her pain.

Knowing that Mason and Olivia were anxiously anticipating opening their presents, Karen pulled her hair half-up, leaving a neat ponytail bouncing against the rest of her hair. She dabbed on some of her favorite perfume and made her way to the breakfast nook.

"Merry Christmas, kiddies!" Karen called out upon entering the room.

"Merry Christmas, Karen," the kids responded in unison.

Karen sat at the chair between Mason's and Olivia's, accepting the plate of food Rosario offered. She speared a grape on the end of her fork and placed it in her mouth.

"Are you children excited about seeing your father?" Rosario asked.

Mason and Olivia nodded eagerly.

"Well, you both look nice," Karen told them fondly, sipping her orange juice. Never one to enjoy breakfast food, Karen pushed the plate away after a few more bites. "Let's get to the presents!"

The Walkers excitedly stood and hurried into the living room. Olivia laughingly noticed that Karen was moving just a bit faster than she and Mason were, an eager smile on her face. Olivia sat next to her brother on the love seat while Karen took the leather armchair. She momentarily glanced at the adjacent armchair where Stan usually sat at Christmas. Halfway through the opening of the presents, Karen used to go over and sit on his lap, gushing about her new jewelry or furs and Stan would thank her lovingly for whatever she'd gotten him that year.

She gave a bittersweet smile as she looked at the chair.

"Oh, Karen, I love this sweater!" Olivia exclaimed, touching the blue fabric reverently.

"Honey, Santa Claus gave that to you," Karen told her, snapping out of her daydreams.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Nearly every gift they got was from "Santa Claus," with the exception of Karen's personal gifts to them.

"I'm sure he realized that you're old enough to have your own cashmere sweaters now," Karen continued. "Go on, keep opening them."

Mason was admiring his new video game, also from Santa Claus, when he looked up at Karen. Olivia still had to retrieve Karen's gift from her room; she'd wanted to keep it a surprise until the last possible moment. Regardless, Karen didn't have any presents near her feet. Karen, the person who easily spent thousands on gifts for people each year, didn't have any to open on Christmas Day.

As Olivia tore the wrapping paper off of her new stereo, Karen glanced at Mason. She smiled understandingly at him and said softly, "It's ok, honey."

Mason smiled at her and reached for his next present.

Rosario entered the room with a small pile of presents. "Miss Karen, I have something for you."

Karen stood up, happy to have something else to do. Olivia and Mason's best presents weren't even in the room yet; they were still waiting in her room upstairs. "Well, Ro-Ro, that's good. I have something for you, too."

Rosario set one present in Olivia and Mason's large piles each and handed Karen the last one. "Here you go."

Karen walked over to the tree and plucked a crisp white envelope from the branches. "And here _you_ go." Karen watched as Rosario opened the envelope, obviously expecting money. She watched the confusion build in Rosario as she pulled out her Christmas present.

"Merry Christmas!" Karen exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms into the air and bopping on the back of her heels a bit.

Rosario's jaw dropped.

Olivia, having finished with her immense pile, looked over to see what was going on. "What'd you get, Rosie?"

"A…a plane ticket," Rosario said in disbelief. "To El Salvador."

"Go on home for the holidays, Rosie," Karen told her. "I know it's a little late, but you Spanish people celebrate different holidays, right?" Karen winked at her.

"But Miss Karen, you…you can't go a whole week without me," Rosario said.

Karen smiled. "I think my staff of 34 will be able to keep me occupied for seven days. You need to be with your family."

Rosario smiled and hugged Karen. Pulling away, she said, "Thank you so much, Miss Karen. But this is my family, too, you know."

Karen pat Rosario's back and began to unwrap her own present. "We know, Rosie." Finally growing impatient, excited to have a present of her own to open, Karen tore the rest of the paper off.

"It isn't much," Rosario said quickly.

"Great opening to a gift," Karen remarked sarcastically. She took the top off of the nondescript white box and pulled out a fashionable scarf. It was a bit more casual than Karen usually went, but considering she knew every single item for sale at Barney's and knew how much each cost, she knew that it wasn't cheap for Rosario.

"I know it isn't fancy," Rosario explained. "But you don't have anything else like it and…I thought it would look nice on you."

Karen smiled. "Thanks, Rosiola. I love it." Karen fingered the material fondly, touched that her maid would put so much thought into her gift. "But I can't wear it now, go put it in my closet." Karen tossed the scarf to Rosario and let the box fall to the floor. Rosario exited the room and Karen walked back to her chair and flounced into it, glancing at the kids.

They looked back at her, excited. Mason nudged Olivia and finally she burst out, "Can we go get your present now?"

Karen looked taken aback. "Wha...wha…what?"

Mason smiled. "We got you a present, Karen." Before they could say anymore, they took off out of the room and left Karen with her mouth hanging open. When she finally came to her senses, she walked over to the intercom and asked Rosario to bring down Mason and Olivia's presents.

The Walker children entered the room moments later, carrying a large square object between the two of them. They carefully set the thin, beautifully wrapped box on the floor near Karen's chair. Karen eyed it curiously, wondering what it could be.

Before she could make another step toward it, however, Rosario entered the room flanked by five other servants. Three carried a large present not unlike the shape of Karen's, two carried a pile of presents each, and Rosario held a small present in her hands.

Too eager for Olivia and Mason to open their presents to pay any mind to what the other staff was doing, Karen watched as the large present was given to Olivia and the smaller was given to Mason.

"Go on, open it!" Karen said, making frantic motions at the children. Mason and Olivia both glanced at each other, shrugged, and took the paper off of their gifts. Mason stopped halfway through his as he saw his sister strip off the wrapping paper and reveal the present underneath.

Olivia gasped. Still halfway covered in paper, Olivia stared at a beautiful oil painting of herself in a satin blue dress. It was quite similar to Karen's, though smaller in size. Olivia vaguely remembered the photographic portrait being taken of her, but she'd had so many done in her life that they rarely fazed her anymore.

"Karen, I…I…it's beautiful," Olivia said, glancing at Karen. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the painting for too long, though, and before long her eyes were glued to the portrait again.

Karen smiled and winked at Mason, who looked at her and grinned. He carefully helped her take the rest of the wrapping paper off and admired the painting as well.

"You look really pretty in it, Liv," Mason told her nicely.

"Karen, how'd you know?" Olivia asked breathlessly. This was, by far, the best present she'd ever received. And she was including the pony her father gave her when she was five.

"Well, I-" Karen began.

"She just knew you'd like it, Livvy," Mason interrupted quickly. Karen caught on quickly and nodded.

"Go on, Mason, open yours," Karen urged gently.

Mason picked up his smaller present and continued ripping off the paper, pausing when he held an expensive-looking box in his hands. He then opened the box, a curious expression on his face, and saw a Rolex watch sitting nestled among a velvet bed.

Mason's jaw dropped. Less than a handful of kids in his school had Rolexes and Mason had always secretly wanted one. It amazed him how well Karen really did know him and his sister.

"Karen, I…this is really nice," Mason said. "It's _awesome_."

Karen smiled. "Well, it's the same one I got your father this year. I thought you'd appreciate having something of his. Besides, you're mature enough now. Consider it a rite of passage, kid."

Mason was still staring awestruck at his watch. "This watch is so cool."

Karen watched as Olivia and Mason practically drooled over their presents. The one thing Karen always admired about the children was that no matter how many things they had, they still appreciated the gifts they received, especially ones with real thought behind it.

"You know, the watch came with a little booklet," Karen said. "It's upstairs somewhere. But once you set it, you can know what time it is in Spain, in case Rosario ever wonders how her homeland is doing."

"Lady, you bought me a plane ticket to El Salvador!" Rosario exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, you can exchange it at the airport," Karen said dismissively.

"Karen, open yours!" Olivia said anxiously. Truth be told, she was beginning to get a little worried; she hoped Karen liked her gift.

"Yeah, go on," Mason encouraged.

Karen bent over and picked up the present; it was surprisingly heavy. She carefully took off the silver wrapping paper and set the ornate silver bow aside. When she finished taking the paper off, she saw that it was actually a large black frame. Pivoting it around, she saw exactly _what_ was framed and against her will, felt tears come to her eyes.

At the top, there was a large, crisp photograph of Karen and Stan on a cruise ship next to the rail. It was several years ago; Karen's hair was short and Stan's face looked younger. She stood in front of him in a summery pink dress; Stan wore a nice white suit and he had his arm around her waist, holding her against him. The sky was a brilliant kaleidoscope of blues, pinks, and oranges.

Below the picture was a poem Stanley had requested to be read at their wedding:

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less_

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place_

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

Karen didn't think to ask where the kids had heard that that poem was read at their wedding nor where they learned that it was Stan's favorite poem. They couldn't possibly know that he used to hold her close at night, whispering lines from the poem in her ear. No one else knew how special this poem was to her; no one knew that Stan could make it sound as though it were written for her.

The poem and the picture were set in a simple, elegant frame. It practically looked like a present Stan would have given her. Before Karen could realize and consequently stop it, a tear slipped out of her eyes and slid down her cheek. She hastily brushed it away with one hand while the other held the frame up so Karen could look at it.

"D-do you like it?" Olivia asked nervously. She'd initially been skeptical when Mason first approached her with the idea, using one of the pictures they'd found in Karen's drawer and the poem they found in Karen and Stan's wedding album. Then it had seemed like the perfect idea; now, it didn't so much.

"I…" Karen's voice cracked and she worked as hard as she could to keep herself in check. This gift had been such an unexpected shock that Karen was still reeling from it. She cleared her throat and took a calming breath. "I love it. Thanks, kids."

"I know it isn't much, but we really couldn't think of anything else you'd like, you know you already have so much and we didn't want to pick out any clothes just in case you didn't like them or they didn't fit, and we didn't want to get you jewelry because we couldn't afford it, but we really didn't know what else to do and then Mason came to me with this idea and back then it seemed like a good idea but now I don't know if you really like it and if you don't, we can get you something else, really, just tell us, we want you to like it, we understand if you-" Olivia said quickly, rambling on and nearly managing to say it all in one breath.

"Honey, honey, calm down," Karen said with a smile. "I really like it."

"We're glad you like it," Mason said. He glanced over at Rosario, still standing in front of two servants carrying a pile of presents each. "Rosie? What are those?" Karen and Olivia glanced over at her, too.

"Oh…they're presents," Rosario stated obviously.

Karen rolled her eyes. "No, no, honey, who are they for?"

"They're for all of you," Rosario said, dangling the piece of meat above three hungry dogs.

Olivia stared at Rosie confusedly. "Who're they from?"

Rosario smiled. "Mr. Stan."


	7. Chapter 7

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer/Setting: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, and sorry it's been so long since an update! I couldn't deprive Linds any longer!

Chapter 7

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find_

_Better days_

Karen stared in disbelief at her maid. Oh, she'd pulled some crazy stunts over the years, but this was the worst. Pretending as though Stan had presents for them?

"How dare you," Karen said, her voice a mere whisper. "Acting like Stan sent us presents. He's in prison! How can a person even send presents from prison?"

"When they have a lawyer as cute as me," Will explained, entering the living room with Jack and Grace close behind.

"Wha-wha-what?" Karen exclaimed.

Will grinned at her. "Well, Stan gave me very clear instructions for your Christmas presents. He knew he couldn't be here but he said he'd be damned if his wife and children didn't have presents from him."

Mason and Olivia brightened and happily accepted the presents that Rosario proffered.

Karen, however, stared at her present in disdain. Unbidden, a flicker of rage flared within her until it was a blazing inferno. She didn't know why she was suddenly so angry.

Of course, angry Karen looked frighteningly similar to calm Karen when in social settings. Jack and Grace watched as Karen simply stared at the small, ornately wrapped box. Only when the children had opened their presents (diamond earrings for Olivia and a portable, handheld video game for Mason) and looked at Karen did the room notice the quiet that had fallen over her.

"Karen? Are you going to open your gift?" Grace asked.

"No, honey, I don't think so," Karen replied.

"Why not, Kare?" Jack questioned. He loped over to Karen's chair and flamboyantly sat down on the arm, crossing his legs. "It could be jewelry!"

"Right, because if I get expensive jewelry for Christmas, I'll forget the fact that my bed isn't concave anymore because I'm sleeping alone in it?" Karen snapped.

Jack looked down at his feet and waited for someone else to take over.

"Why did dad give us these now?" Olivia asked, breaking the icy silence. "We're going to see him later."

"He isn't technically supposed to do this," Will explained. "He isn't supposed to be spending money right now. There's a whole lot of legal jargon. He wanted me to give you these before you came to visit him."

Will continued talking with Olivia and Mason while Grace walked over to stand next to Karen's chair.

"Karen, I know it's tough right now," Grace said softly. "But the kids are here. You don't want to upset them, do you?"

"Of course not," Karen said, slightly offended.

"Then just open the present and go visit Stan and you can be angry with him later," Grace advised. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's Christmas."

"Exactly," Karen replied. She leaned forward and took her present off of the table. She slid the ribbon off and tore at the wrapping. The familiar blue box of Tiffany intrigued her, if only a little bit. Stanley always chose the best jewelry for her.

She took the top off of the box and before she could utter a word, an almighty gasp came from both Grace and Jack. A ring with diamonds all along it, in a shared-prong platinum setting, sat in a velvet bed and practically begged to be worn. Karen took it out of the box and examined it. It really was an exquisite piece of jewelry.

"Karen, that is _gorgeous_!" Grace gushed. Grace reached out toward the ring.

"Bah bah bah!" Karen halted her movement. "What's the rule?"

Grace looked down abashedly. "We look with our eyes, not with our hands."

"That's right," Karen said. She held the ring closer to further investigate it.

"Look, there's something on the inside," Jack said.

"Stan must have had it engraved," Grace suggested.

Karen looked closer and in elegant script, she saw only one word: _Always_. Karen felt her eyes well up and placed the ring back in its box with a shaky hand. She took a deep, controlling breath and attempted to relax. Since when had Christmas become such an emotional holiday?

Grace placed a comforting hand on Karen's shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. Grace knew Karen better than most gave her credit for and she understood how much meaning this gift offered. She knew how much Karen missed her husband and how painful it was to be alone on the holidays.

"Hey, Kare, at least you're going to visit Stan today!" Jack said brightly.

Karen looked at Jack and grinned, unable to stop it. Jack always made her so happy. "You're right, poodle. Thanks for coming to see me today."

"As if I wouldn't come see my best friend on Christmas! Loving your outfit, by the way," Jack added in a mock undertone, wiggling his eyebrows. "Very _boobie_."

Karen giggled. "Well, if you're a good boy, I'll let you play with them later."

Will heard their conversation and grimaced. "Guys, mind your audience, will you?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, Olivia, Mason," Jack apologized.

"Not them. Grace," Will clarified, pointing at his roommate. She had a sick expression on her face and was covering her ears.

Karen looked around the room, from Grace and Jack on either side of her to Will and Rosario, entertaining the kids and managed a small smile. These people meant the world to her. This strange group formed the family, however unconventional, that Karen had always secretly yearned for. But they couldn't replace Stanley.


	8. Chapter 8

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer/Setting/Summary: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: I couldn't leave you all (or rather, the three people who read this) hanging after such a short chapter, especially after Pam's lovely review. Again, thank you all so much, keep them coming!

Chapter 8

Will, Grace, and Jack left soon after, promising to return with their presents and to return after Karen and the kids visited Stan in prison. With the help of several maids, Olivia and Mason managed to put all of their presents in their own rooms. Karen carried the portrait from the kids carefully up the two flights of stairs, already mentally picturing where it would go in her bedroom.

Karen glanced at herself in the mirror once more, spritzed on a bit more perfume, slipped the ring from Stanley on her right hand, and wrapped her mink delicately around herself. She grabbed her purse and met the kids in the foyer. Minutes after she buzzed Driver on the intercom, he informed her that the limo was ready. As a whole, the Walker crew traveled down to the first floor and climbed into their limousine, each eagerly anticipating seeing Stanley.

On the ride to the prison, Karen noticed Mason examining his watch furtively, twisting the little knobs. She watched as Olivia looked at herself in the tinted limo windows, twisting her head to and fro, the sunlight sparkling dazzlingly off of her diamond earrings. Then Olivia paused, looking horrified.

"Karen…I didn't get my dad anything!" Olivia exclaimed.

Mason paused. "Neither did I."

"Don't worry, honey," Karen said. She opened her large leather purse and produced several small presents. "I got your father a gift from me, of course, and then I got him a wallet and a book to read. So whichever you'd like to give him, you can."

"I'll give him the book!" Olivia said excitedly.

"That leaves the wallet for Mason. Here you go, sign your names on it," Karen instructed, handing each a present and a pen.

"Thanks, Karen," Mason said, signing the tag on the present. Olivia echoed the sentiments.

There wasn't much traffic on the roads, owing to the fact that it was Christmas, so they arrived at the prison in record time. Olivia's shaking hands belied her assurances that she wasn't nervous, and Mason was quieter than usual. Karen bravely led the kids into the waiting room, giving their names and waiting for the guard to escort them to the visiting room.

A security guard entered the waiting room and Karen looked up. Despite her earlier anger at Stanley, she was eager to see him. Instead of approaching Karen and the kids, as she'd expected he would, the guard instead walked to the uniformed man behind the desk. They had a few minutes' hushed conversation when the man behind the desk walked over to Karen.

"Mrs. Walker, may we speak to you for a moment?" the man, whose nametag read Steve, asked hesitantly.

Karen stood up obligingly and walked to the other side of the small room, still within earshot of the kids. Mason and Olivia glanced at each other nervously. This couldn't be a good sign.

"Mrs. Walker, I'm afraid you can't visit your husband today," Steve said apologetically.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked, her voice low and quiet. The children looked at each other again; this, too, was not a good sign.

"You see, your husband, with the help of another inmate, was caught attempting to confiscate a ham from the kitchens earlier today," Steve explained. "He's on probation, momentarily."

Karen's eyes widened fractionally. "He's done this before, I don't understand why it's a big deal now."

"That's precisely the point, Mrs. Walker," Steve continued bracingly. "After his first offense, he received a warning. This is his second time and we acted appropriately."

"But-but-but," Karen sputtered. "It's _Christmas!_ He hasn't seen his children in weeks!"

Mason and Olivia looked at each other sadly.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Walker, and I realize it's Christmas," Steve said consolingly. "But we can't cut slack for certain inmates and not others. We can only hope that this punishment will deter Mr. Walker from future indiscretions."

"I don't care about the future, I care about right now, and right now, it's Christmas, and I want to see my goddamn husband!" Karen exclaimed, her hands balling into fists. She had to seriously contain herself from throwing a full-out tantrum, complete with whines, stomps, and tears.

Steve looked down at his hands, a small frown forming on his face. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Walker."

"You can't be all that sorry, you bastard, you're keeping me away from my husband on Christmas," Karen said, throwing her hands into the air. "Happy Birthday, Jesus!"

Karen turned on her heel and stalked back over to the children. She yanked her mink from the chair, draped it over her arm, and stomped out of the room. Olivia and Mason hurriedly followed her.

"I feel awful, Steve," the security guard said.

Steve nodded, glancing at the door the Walkers had exited through. "Me, too. But that's how it has to be."

* * *

Karen sat in the limo, sipping the martini she'd thrown together in seconds. She hadn't even considered drinking earlier; it had been such a good day. Now, as anger coursed through her veins like hot lava, Karen needed something to soothe her nerves.

She couldn't bring herself to look at the children. She huffs from Mason and the sniffs from Olivia told her enough; the children were as hurt and disappointed as she was. She looked at her ring angrily. It seemed to signify nothing but false hope and empty promises now. How many times was Stan going to do this to her?

Driver pulled up in front of the manse's building and Karen allowed the children to exit before she did. She stood on the sidewalk, allowing the cold to sneak past her mink coat and chill her to the bone.

Olivia turned to her stepmother, tear-streaked and red-nosed. Against her will, Karen looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, honey," Karen said softly. Olivia stepped forward and lunged herself into Karen's arms, squeezing her tightly, trying her best not to get her tears on the mink. Karen hugged her in return, softly stroking her hair. Mason, however, looked away from Karen and entered the building.

"Come on, honey, let's go inside," Karen suggested softly. Olivia stepped away from the hug and wiped her cheeks, following Mason into the building. He stood waiting for the elevator, still clutching his father's present. Olivia noticed this and looked down at the present, perfectly wrapped.

"Stupid present," Olivia mumbled, throwing it against the wall and walking to stand next to her brother.

Karen sighed and picked up the present, entering the elevator as it opened moments later.

When they reached the manse, the Walkers entered the foyer. Rosario walked in to greet them, wondering why they were returning so quickly. One short head shake from Karen told Rosario to keep her mouth shut. She took the children's coats and hung them up in the closet.

"So, kids," Karen said, rubbing her hands together. "Are you hungry?"

"I think I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit, Karen," Olivia replied. "If that's ok."

"Me, too," Mason chimed in.

"Oh, oh sure, that's fine," Karen said brightly. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready!"

Olivia smiled weakly and followed her brother up the stairs.

Karen sighed and deflated once the children were gone.

"What happened?" Rosario asked carefully.

"Stan got caught stealing a ham, so he's being punished," Karen explained. "We weren't allowed to see him."

Rosario's jaw dropped. "The pig couldn't wait one more day for a stupid ham?"

"Apparently not," Karen replied. "Oh, Rosie, I felt so bad."

"I'm sorry, Miss Karen," Rosario said. "I know you wanted to see him."

Karen nodded sadly. "Looks like I won't get what I want for Christmas after all."

Rosario shook her head. "I guess not."

Karen felt a familiar burning sensation at the back of her eyes and quickly said, "Um, Rosie, I think I'm going to go upstairs, too. Let me know when dinner's ready." Before Rosario could reply, Karen hurried up the stairs.

Karen entered her large bedroom and slammed the door shut. How _dare_ Stanley do this to her and the kids, on Christmas no less? Karen slipped out of her mink and tossed it on her bed. She tore the new ring off of her hand and whipped it across the room. It hit the oil painting on the wall with a _clink_ and fell to the ground.

She stepped out of her heels and paced back and forth on the carpet, her mind focused on their fruitless visit to the prison. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

* * *

"Miss Karen! Will, Grace, and Jack are here!" Rosario called out. Karen walked down the stairs moments later and greeted her friends in the foyer. No one mentioned Stan or the failed visit; Karen guessed that Rosario had explained the situation to them.

"Come on, let's go in the living room! We brought your presents!" Grace exclaimed, bouncing into the living room.

Karen smiled. "I got you all presents, too."

Jack's eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas tree when he opened his gifts. "Peter, Paul, and Mary, _leather pants_! Oh my gosh, Karen, how'd you know? And these pajamas? Love them! We'll have to go on our spa day really soon!"

Karen grinned. "I knew you'd like them, Jackie."

Will and Grace opened their respective presents and gushed accordingly. Grace couldn't hold out for too long, though; soon, she had devoured the chocolates from Godiva.

"Karen, I love these decorations," Will said. "They'll really liven up my office."

"Yeah, honey, I was hoping you could get rid of all those law books you have," Karen said. "They really just don't belong in an office like yours."

"You mean a law office?" Will asked.

"Yeah, honey," Karen said. "Just throw them out, they're useless."

Will grinned. "I'll try, Karen."

"Your turn!" Grace exclaimed. She handed Karen her present. "I know it isn't much and you'll probably hate it, but…"

Karen opened her gift and found a large, leather-bound book in her lap. "Honey, what's this?"

"It's a scrapbook, Karen," Grace said. "We've known each other for a while now and I wanted to remember all of the good times we've had."

Karen smiled as she flipped through the book. "Oh, honey, you even put in some of those cute little paychecks you give me! That's so sweet!"

Grace laughed. "I'm glad you like it, Karen."

Karen set the book carefully on the coffee table and accepted Will's present. She gasped as she opened the vintage bottle of wine. After visiting many wine vineyards, including some owned by Walker, Inc., Karen considered herself a connoisseur of sorts. As such, she knew how expensive and delicious this particular wine was.

"Oh, thanks, honey," Karen said. "This is lovely."

"Try not to drink it too fast," Will said with a wink.

Karen smiled and accepted Jack's gift. She laughed aloud as she opened the box to reveal fishnets, stilettos, and a strappy leather bustier. "Jackie, are you sure this gift wasn't meant for you?"

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. "Duh, Karen, I already have all of that stuff. No, silly, it's for you! We can play dress down!"

"Uh, Jack, don't you mean 'dress up?'" Grace asked.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Don't ask, Gracie," Will advised.

"There's more in the box," Jack said, as Karen made to put the box on the floor.

Karen looked confused as she pushed aside the tissue paper. She pulled out a CD. "What's this, poodle?"

"It's a CD of my favorite songs," Jack explained. "Sung by yours truly. I know how much you love my voice."

"Isn't it amazing how Jack can make everything about himself?" Grace asked Will as Jack pointed out various songs on the track listing.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it'd be like to have a best friend like that," Will replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Grace said, nodding. Will shook his head and grinned at her.

The foursome looked up as Rosario entered cautiously. "Miss Karen, you…you have a visitor."

Karen looked puzzled. "Well, let whoever it is in, Rosiola."

The guest in question entered the room and Karen's jaw dropped. "Steve?"


	9. Chapter 9

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer/Setting/Summary: See chapter 1.

Chapter 9

The guest in question entered the room and Karen's jaw dropped. "Steve?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Is this the other half of my Christmas present?"

"Forget you," Grace snorted. "Is it mine?"

Karen stood and waved these two man-hungry mongrels off. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Mrs. Walker, I just felt awful," Steve admitted. "It is Christmas."

"I'm well aware," Karen replied coolly.

"As such, I'd like to give you a present, if I may," Steve said.

Karen fought with herself. Her great dislike for Steve was battling with her fondness for presents. She pursed her lips as she contemplated this decision. "All right, Steveo, I'll take a present." Karen held out a perfectly manicured hand expectantly.

"Uh, Karen, who is this guy?" Jack asked.

"He's a security guard at the prison, poodle," Karen replied.

Jack looked at Grace and Will, who bothshrugged. This didn't sufficiently explain why he was handing out presents to one of the inmates' wives.

"Actually, Mrs. Walker, I think you should close your eyes," Steve suggested.

Karen sighed and obliged, her hand still in the air,eager to receive her present.

Steve waved his hand in front of Karen's face. Assured that her eyes were, in fact, closed, Steve quickly walked to the door of the living room and motioned for another to enter the room.

Will immediately covered both Jack and Grace's mouths as each prepared to gasp loudly. Grace's eyes widened and looked at Will, first confusedly and then accusingly. She put the situation together surprisingly quickly and wondered why Will hadn't told her about any of it. Meanwhile, Jack moved his lips soundlessly against Will's palm, gesturing wildly with his arms and even stomping once.

Steve's guest walked over to Karen and grabbed onto her stretched-out hand. Will and Grace watched as Karen's face contorted in confusion and then her back stiffened and she froze.

Stanley Walker pulled his wife's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Hello, sweetheart."

Karen stood in the center of the living room, her free hand against her heart. She still kept her eyes squeezed shut. She was afraid that it wasn't true, that it was all some sort of sick joke, that if she opened her eyes, the sight she wanted to see more than anything would dissipate and prove to be unreal.

"Honey, it's all right, I'm here," Stan said carefully. "Open your eyes."

Karen slowly pried her eyelids open, looking more vulnerable and raw than any in the room could remember her being before. "Stan," Karen whispered. It was simultaneously a statement and a question.

Stan felt an intense need rise within him. Before him stood the love of his life, the woman he'd been kept from for too many months, and in her black Chanel dress, no less. But they had an audience, he had yet to see his children, and Karen was still looking at him, half-afraid.

Stan glanced over at Will, who still had his hands clasped over Jack and Grace's mouths. Will looked from Karen to Stan and shrugged. He slowly lowered his hands and was thankful that Grace and Jack knew enough to keep quiet right now.

Of course, Will didn't expect that to last forever. Moments later, Jack cleared his throat and said, "Uh…hi, Stan."

Stan smiled at his wife's best friend. "Hi, Jack."

"Welcome back, Mr. Walker," Grace greeted in a small voice.

Stan grinned at her as well. "Hello, Grace." Stan then turned back to Karen and looked into her hazel eyes. If nothing else, the fact that she was still holding his hand and had not yetreared herself back to slap him seemed to be a good sign.

"Karebear?" he asked softly. He gently squeezed Karen's hand and felt his heart sink when she slid it from his grasp. Stan didn't have a moment to process much when Karen threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly.

Grace watched the scene unfold with a wistful, romantic look on her face. Jack, however, gagged behind Will's back. Will nudged him.

"You're being ridiculous," Will admonished. "Can't you imagine how happy Karen is now?"

"Of course I want Karen to be happy, but does she have to rub her sick lifestyle in our faces?" Jack said with a grimace. When Will turned to quietly discuss this turn of events with Grace, Jack smiled grudginglyas he watched his best friend cuddle up with her sweetie. Jack was certain that this, above all else, was what Karen had wanted for Christmas, and he was so happy she'd received it.

Karen pulled away from the embrace and lightly tapped the end of Stan's nose with her finger. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to the rest of the group.

"All right, Wilma, what's the story?" Karen wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Will asked innocently.

Karen rolled her eyes. "I know you had something to do with this."

"All right, all right, I confess," Will replied mock-dramatically. "I facilitated the proceedings, gave it a little push to go that much faster, and bargained for Stan to give some of his time to community service and some of his money to charity. But I wouldn't call me a hero, per se, no."

Karen spread her arms and looked to and fro, confusion upon her face. "What? I didn't call you a hero, Mary!"

Will shrugged and winked at her. "Sure, Karen."

Karen looked at Grace, who simply shook her head. "You'll have to excuse Will; he just took a trip to Gayville, where he's the mayor," Grace told Stan.

Stan chuckled. "Well, don't underestimate him too much. He did play a pretty instrumental role."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Karen said, waving this off. She turned to face Stan. "Aren't there two people you'd like to see?"

Stan smiled, his eyes bright. "I haven't seen Olivia and Mason in so long. Come on, let's go talk to them."

Karen glanced down. "Those weren't the two things I was talking about." She gave a dramatic tug to the neck of her dress and sighed, slipping her hand into Stan's. She smiled at him and he knew, even if the others couldn't tell, that she was kidding. "Let's go see the kids."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not quite done yet! The rest of this will be admittedly anticlimactic, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Keep on reviewing, you know they keep me going! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you have no idea how much it really means to me! 


	10. Chapter 10

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer/Setting/Summary: See chapter 1.

Chapter 10

Karen followed Stan up the stairs to the children's floor. Stan's shaking, loose grasp on her hand told Karen that he was more than a little nervous to see his children. Karen was admittedly anxious herself; she didn't know how the children would react.

As they reached the landing, Stan turned to Karen and said in hushed tones, "I don't know what to say."

Karen squeezed his hand and tucked her free hand into the crook of his arm. "Don't be nervous, honey. They'll be happy to see you."

"As happy as you were?" Stan said teasingly, cocking up his eyebrow.

Karen nudged him with her shoulder. "I was happy. After a few minutes."

"See? My point exactly."

She sighed. "Stan, I wasn't angry when I saw you. I was just surprised. I thought you were Santa Claus, you big lump."

Stan chuckled. The fact that Karen had, if momentarily, forgiven his absence gave him confidence that his children eventually would as well. Karen could be just like a child, more so than his own could be sometimes. It was just another thing that endeared his precious wife to him even more.

He felt a small push from Karen and knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. "Who should I greet first?"

"Hmm…" Karen thought for a moment. "They'll probably both be in Olivia's room."

Stan looked confused. "Really?"

Karen nodded. "They've gotten closer over these last few months. And they weren't very happy earlier."

Though Stan was happy that his children had become closer, he couldn't pretend he didn't know why. He looked down. "I'm so sorry, Karen."

"Me, too, honey," Karen replied softly. "But we'll talk later. Go see your children."

Stan nodded and walked down the hall to Olivia's room. The door was closed halfway but Stan knocked anyhow.

"Come in!" Olivia's voice called out half-heartedly.

Stan took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Silence greeted him. His children froze, Olivia atop her bed and Mason sitting at her desk chair. She still had her red dress on, though it was considerably wrinkled after an entire day in it. Mason, too, had his nice attire on, but his once-pressed white shirt was crumpled and his tie was loose around his neck. Karen couldn't help but smile; he looked just like Stan did after a long day at the office.

Olivia looked from Stan to Karen, apparently trying to discern what exactly was happening. Karen smiled encouragingly at Olivia and this was enough assurance for her.

"Daddy?" she asked, her voice soft nonetheless.

"Olivia, I missed you so much," Stan said, holding out his arms tentatively for a hug.

"Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed, hauling herself off of the bed and into Stan's outstretched arms.

Karen saw Stan's eyes mist over as he tightly embraced his daughter. Olivia pulled away from the hug, carefully touching Stan's face as though to assure herself that he was, in fact, there.

"Merry Christmas, Livvy," Stan said, reverently patting Olivia's vibrant curls. He looked up at Mason, who had risen from the chair. He walked slowly over to his father, so slowly that Karen almost made a rather insulting remark. She decided, however, that this was not the time and allowed Mason to make his one-centimeter-per-minute trek over to his father.

When Mason finally reached Stan, he stood there uncertainly. The sometimes shy boy managed a, "Merry Christmas, dad," but not much else.

"Oh, for God's sake, just hug him, already!" Karen exclaimed impatiently. Both father and son weren't sure who she was talking to but heeded her advice anyhow.

"I like your tie," Stan commented. "I have one just like it."

Mason's face lit up. "Thanks, dad."

"Dad, do you like my dress?" Olivia asked, swishing the skirt around for show. "Do you? I like it."

Stan smiled. "You look gorgeous, Olivia."

"Dad, how are you home? I thought you had to…to stay, and that you were in…trouble," Olivia said haltingly. The exact details were still confusing to her.

"Well, Will pulled some strings and I was allowed to leave," Stan said, summarizing the story a great deal. In truth, the proceedings had been taking place for quite some time now and Stan hadn't always been sure he'd be home by Christmas. Will had really come through for him in the end. "And I'm sorry Steve upset you all earlier. We'd had to think of something so I could surprise you."

"So why didn't you have Steve let us know beforehand?" Karen asked.

"Well, I…ah…" Stan cleared his throat. "I hadn't figured on you all visiting me today." He looked meaningfully at Karen and she couldn't help but look away. It was Christmas, and her husband had actually thought she wasn't going to come visit him?

"Well, anyway," Stan said, clapping his hands together, "let's go downstairs, shall we? I think dinner's ready."

"And we still have to give you your presents!" Olivia reminded him. She bounded out of the room, excitedly hyper. Mason followed her more calmly and quietly.

Stan turned to Karen. "Ready?" he asked.

Karen nodded. "Stanley, I…did you really think we weren't going to come visit you today?"

"I figured the kids would get here, one way or another. Olivia would have planned the entire thing, of course," Stan said with a proud smile. "I wasn't entirely sure if you were going to come, though."

Karen blinked and twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "I guess I didn't come visit you all that often."

Stan shook his head. "No, you didn't. But Karen," he stepped forward, running his hand down her arm, "I understand why. It wasn't easy for you-"

"It wasn't just that, Stanley," Karen interrupted.

"-and you were mad at me," Stan finished.

Karen paused, her jaw dropped. Then she closed it abruptly, aware of how silly she'd looked, but she still didn't know what to say.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker, believe it or not, I know you better than you think," Stan said with an amused smile. "I know you were angry that I hadn't let you in on the situation so you could have helped in some way. And knowing you, sweetheart, you were probably angry that I'd gotten caught when all of our 'friends' have done the same things I did."

Almost unconsciously, a smile found its way to her lips. He knew her so well. But Karen quickly wiped the grin off of her face and playfully retorted, "You don't know me."

Quickly and deftly, Stanley grabbed Karen and pulled her against him. The shock startled her and her mouth dropped open again; Stan took advantage of this by kissing her roughly. He felt Karen's breath start to speed up and he pulled away just as her fervor equaled his. "Don't I?"

Stan dropped his arms from her sides and walked out of Olivia's room. He'd barely taken two steps into the hallway, however, when Karen threw herself against him and subsequently pushed him against the wall.

"Why, Mrs. Walker, we have guests," Stan said as Karen made to kiss him.

"Shut up, Stanley," Karen replied teasingly. Stan obliged and allowed her to kiss him.

* * *

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently. Where were Karen and her dad? It had been nearly half an hour. "I swear they were right behind us when we left. I want dad to open his presents!"

Grace placed a hand on her stomach. "I want dinner."

"Me too," Mason agreed.

"I'm _bored_!" Jack exclaimed, stomping his foot and crossing his arms adamantly.

"Go try on your leather pants," Will suggested.

"Ooh, good idea. Then I can show them to you all!" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"I said try on, Jack, not model," Will replied. Jack, ignoring Will as usual, exited the room clutching his pants. Will glanced at his watch. "Really, where are Karen and Stan? I don't want to miss the Charlie Brown Christmas Special."

Olivia looked questioningly as the ceiling. "What's that?"

"Sounds like a song," Grace remarked. The rest group looked at the ceiling as well and listened to the muffled music.

_Tell me something good_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Tell me something good_

_Tell me that you like it_

Grace's eyes widened as she recalled a conversation she'd had with Karen a while ago. She couldn't believe Karen and Stan would do that when they were all down here, waiting for them! Then again, Grace surmised, Karen had always been a little…zealous, and she hadn't been with Stan in months.

Grace shared a significant look with Will, whose eyes widened in comprehension and he nodded.

"You know, I think Karen's probably showing your dad the lovely present you got her," Will covered swiftly.

Grace nodded emphatically. "Good! I mean, right, yeah. Presents. Good…present."

Will looked at her strangely. "Can you ever be cool?" he asked her under his breath.

Grace thought for a moment and shook her head.

"So who's listening to music that loudly?" Mason asked.

"Uh…Rosario," Will said. Just then, Rosario herself pushed open the door leading from the kitchen. Will crossed the room in about two steps and pushed Rosario back into the kitchen, hurriedly closing the door. A resounding crash echoed on the other side; Will coughed to cover it up and he walked back to the couch, sitting next to Grace.

Still, Olivia looked perplexed. Then the proverbial light bulb switched on. "Oh!" she exclaimed, drawing out the word.

Mason looked at his sister. "What?"

"Nothing!" Olivia said. She snuck a look at Grace and smiled, who winked at the young girl. Then, further contemplating the situation, her smile turned into a grimace and she shook her head, trying to clear it of further thought.

"_Catherine Zeta-Jones_, I look good!" Jack entered the room with flourish, turning on his heels to show the room his new pants.

Grace whistled and cat-called from where she sat perched on the couch. "I love them, Jack!" She leaned closer to Will and muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "I can see his Christmas balls."

Will laughed. "They look great. Why don't you go look in the mirror some more?"

"Excellent idea," Jack said. He exited the room.

Olivia giggled. "Did you really like them?"

"For Jack, they are very…fitting," Will said, choosing his words carefully, not realizing the double entendre until Olivia, Mason, and Grace burst into laughter. Will joined in seconds later.

Jack, back in his regular jeans, entered the room and sat on the floor near the coffee table. The group's laughter seemed to swell when Jack entered the room; he began to laugh along with them.

Karen and Stan entered the room, jubilantly swinging their joined hands.

"What's up? What's so funny?" Karen wanted to know. They sat down on the empty loveseat, Stan slipping his hand to rest on the curve of Karen's waist.

Grace noticed Karen's mussed-up hair and smiled happily at her friend. "Nothing, Kare."

"Where were you guys?" Mason asked.

"I was…showing your father the gift you two gave me for Christmas," Karen said. This wasn't entirely a lie; when they had entered their bedroom, Stan had asked what it was.

"You were right, Will," Mason said.

Karen watched the group in front of her, not really paying attention. She felt Stan gently stroke his thumb along the length of her waist and felt shivers run up and down her spine. She looked at her husband, intending to tell him to stop. But then she looked into his eyes and smiled; did she really want him to? No.

This was what she wanted for Christmas.


End file.
